


Dealing with Dominance

by orphan_account



Series: Submission Over Dominance [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of an intense moment, it can be hard to control dominant instincts. It definitely is for Phil Coulson, but he doesn't want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Dominance

It was a rush of panting and grabbing and needing as they stumbled in through the door to Phil's apartment after their date. They hurried to the bedroom, their lips connected the whole time, as the desire for intimacy overtook their minds. This was the first time they were attempting anything and didn't know how it was going to happen; all they knew was that they wanted it to.

After asking for the permission he knew he was always granted anyway, Clint tugged at Phil's shirt, popping open all the buttons in one pull. Phil groaned in response and began to do the same to Clint.

"How are we going to do this?" he panted after he had removed Clint's shirt.

Clint lightly shrugged, moving his lips to Phil's neck. "Maybe ... we could ... just ... do it," he suggested in between nips.

Phil tilted his head back as Clint moved down his chest, licking around his belly button. "Fuck me," he said before he had time to think about what was coming out of his mouth.

Clint stopped what he was doing and immediately took of his pants, beginning to to the same to Phil's.

Phil was struck with realization as Clint was removing his boxers, and lightly pushed him away, an 'oh shit!' in his brain. "Clint, please stop."

Clint looked up and stood up from where he was knelt in front of Phil, confusion apparent on his face.

"I don't want it to happen like this," Phil explained.

"Like what?"

"Clint, I just gave you a command. I said I wouldn't do that, especially in times like these, and it's just — dammit," he hissed, banging his head against the wall behind him.

"I told you, it doesn't bother me," Clint tried to soothe, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"It bothers me," Phil whispered, looking at Clint. "I don't want to make you feel like I own you."

"You don't.... but it's okay. We'll wait until another time. I'm perfectly fine with whatever."

"You kind of have to be for this to work," Phil chuckled, and Clint did the same

"Should we go lay down?" Clint asked, to which Phil nodded.

\---

After they were settled in bed, there was no chance in hell they were going to get up. But they also didn't want to go to sleep. They laid there, snuggled up close to each other as could be, basking in each other's presence.

"Clint?" Phil whispered, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Yeah?"

"What does it feel like? To... be a sub?"

Clint shifted to look at Phil, maintaining a deep connection through their eyes. "It feels like... there's been something missing in my life, which probably sounds stupid, but I don't give a fuck," he said and Phil chuckled. "But really, it feels like I finally know what I'm supposed to do. Not really with my life, just... It feels right to be with you."

"Likewise," Phil mumbled with a big yawn, which Clint noticed.

"Well if you were planning on getting that bored, you shouldn't have asked me that question."

Phil laughed and pulled Clint close and held him until they were asleep.


End file.
